Merry Christmas, Ice
by Princess Blaziken
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Kate has to go to the Ice Castle to finish her sisters present. When she runs into Ice and learns something about his past she might just get what she wanted for Christmas.


**It's kinda early to be posting something like this, but it's never to early for Christmas. I don't know why I'm doing this but I'm making Kate's Partner Pokémon a Chatot even though he's not a option. Merry Christmas to everyone. Disclamier: I don't own Pokémon.**

Merry Christmas, Ice

I pulled my large red jacket over me, thankful that Keith gave me it for the Ranger Christmas party. It was Christmas Eve and I still had to finish my little sisters, Sarie, present. She said that she wanted something special to remind her of her big sister. I decided to ask Mrs. Winter, a kind old woman that lived in Hia Valley, to make her a necklace made with shards of the Blue, Red, and Yellow Gems, the jewels that were used in Operation Brighton. I already had the Red and Yellow shards but those had been easy to get with Sevn's help. Now I was on my own. I assumed the shards would be where the jewel once was.

I walked into one room at the top of the stairs. It was getting colder the later it got and the fact this castle is made of ice was not helping us. My Chatot partner, Chatter, was on my shoulder fluffing his feathers repeatedly. He looked at me.

"Chatter is cold. Ice Castle is cold. Home in not cold. Chatter want to go home." he said. I laughed, helping my sister with homework paid off, apparently.

I cuddled his puffed up body with my cheek before I put him in my pocket. "I know it's cold, Chatter. But, we need to find that Blue shard. Don't you want to make Sarie happy?" He let out a high whistle, which was a yes.

We walked on and looked for shards on the way. The sound of my footsteps and Pokémon cries echoed through the castle. Just as I walked up to a flight of stairs I heard something else, a human voice, swearing. I was confused, maybe it was a researcher but the voice sounded familiar. I walked up and had to stifle a gasp. Ice was here. He was standing in a corner looking through the drawers of a desk. He looked just like he did 4 months ago. He seemed annoyed but worried.

"Dang it, dang it, dang it! How many rooms do I have to go through to find it!" He slammed the drawer and put his head in his hands. He seemed more…emotional.

"Um…Ice?" I asked, it was stupid but I couldn't think of anything else. He turned around and looked at me. It was Ice, alright. The hair, coat, eyes, everything was the same.

"Kate! What are you doing here!" he yelled. He looked around for exits but the only one that didn't lead to a dead end was blocked by me. He didn't have any obvious weapons so I came a little closer.

"I'm looking for something. What about you?" He looked down, as if embarrassed.

"I'm looking for something, too…" he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. We were silent for the next few moments, it was more awkward then tension. He sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"If you're here to arrest me, just let me get the thing I'm looking for and I'll go. No joke. I don't have any weapons, but feel free to search me if you have to and I'll go without a fight." His eyes were serious, I could tell he wasn't lying.

Ice didn't seem like one who often gave in. He was incredibly strong, and I should know because he got in a fight with Keith once and came out with a few large bruises while Keith was passed out and starting to create a pool of his own blood, and could easily overpower me. There was something about him that gave the idea he wasn't all bad, sadness around his character. I appeared whenever I beat him, a change in his eyes and posture but he still remained himself and carried on. I knew I should arrest him, but…

"What are you looking for?" I asked. He seemed shocked that I would be more concerned about him and not what he just said.

"A small leather bag. Why?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"A Pokémon Ranger helps everyone, villain or not. And, maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a shard of the Blue Gem. And you seem to know this place pretty well." This was clearly a different out come then he expected but decided it might be the only way to get what he was after.

"Sure. We'll look for my bag first then shards of the Gem later. I have a pretty good idea where we'll find some. I think I know where I put it, let's go." We went trough the door that lead to the Gem chamber.

A few times we had to stop to capture a Pokémon on thin ice. I nearly slipped trough the floor once and Ice pulled me back up. There was an awkwardness in the air, one that would probably if we asked the questions on our minds. I looked over at Ice and noticed something, his face was sad, like when I beat him.

"Why did you join Team Dim Sun?" I blurted out. I immediately regretted it when Ice stopped to look at me like I was crazy.

"…Why? Why do you want to know about one of the most wanted criminals in Almia?" His question was hard. And, it hit me.

"Well… Whenever we were battling, after I beat, you seemed to get sad. That made me start to think that your not all bad." I felt stupid saying that but Ice was the same.

"I don't really know myself." he admitted. That woke me up.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really know why. I guess I felt… Like I needed to do it or I wouldn't have survived… I felt…grateful that someone would offer me a chance to be someone important and not…me." I looked at him, he clearly had a past to this story.

We were about the same age, but he seemed older due to a knowledge he had. He noticed me and sat down on one of the frozen couches. I sat down next to him as he put his elbow's on his knee's and his head in his hands. He sighed and looked up at me.

"When I was a kid my parents abandoned me." he started, that shocked me because Ice seemed like the kind of person who was well raised. "They dropped me off at the orphanage and never cane back. I don't even know why they left me there. If it was money problems they should have kept me, it would have been better for everyone. They beat me there, I almost starved, they made us work even when we were sick, no medical help, they made us do dangerous jobs, if we tried to run away they'd beat us until we were passed out in a pool of our own blood. I still have nightmares about the place, even. I was ten and the only one who succeeded in running away. I had no clue how I was going to survive but I just had to get away. It was almost as bad as it was in there. I stole from merchants so I was only a little les hungry and I knew I wouldn't survive on that much longer. So, I used the knowledge I got from the orphanage to become a street fighter. It didn't give me the money to buy luxuries like clothes, but enough to get me what I needed. That kept me going for 5 years and I became the best known street fighter in Black City. One night after winning a fight against my rival, Josh, someone started to talk to me. That person was Blake Hall. He said he could get me much more then what street fights could, and at that time it was getting harder and harder to pay the fighters, he also could get me luxuries and I could still use my skills and put my gentleman-like personality, even as a street fighter I was gentleman, to good use. I needed a change in my life and I saw it as an improvement. They gave me the money I needed and I got back on my feet with new clothes and everything. They started training me for the next 3 years and I got all the education I lost back and became true to my character. One year Lavanna joined us, she was the brat of a rich family and wanted her family to have even more power then it did then. A year after that Heath joined us, he was the son of a former professional wrestler. I didn't like hurting Pokémon, but I needed the money. Our last battle I gave up, I quite and forgot all about it. I hated it at Team Dim Sun, also. Everyone one there had a stupid family to go home to if they failed, except me."

I felt bad for Ice. I didn't know why, but I did. No one should go through something like that, not even a criminal like Ice. I couldn't imagine myself without my family. I looked over at him and saw he had leaned on the back of the couch. He was also crying. I tried to look for any signs of abuse I missed when we first met. The only thing that showed he had ever been hurt were the millions of thick scars all over his hands. I took one of them and he looked down at it, confused. He sat up and took his hand back and shoved them in his pockets and turned toward the door that lead to a room downstairs.

"Sorry to put my sap story on you. Let's go and find that bag." It was clear he didn't want to talk about it anymore now that his tear have dried. We were silent the whole way down, until we reached the bottom. "GHA! What are they _doing_!"

There were two Riolu in the room, playing catch with a small leather bag. Ice ran between them and tried to catch the bag. The game turned into Keep Away and the Riolu were beating Ice, who was 5 feet taller the them. "Why won't you things give me my bag back! It has something important in there! At least let me get it out!" Ice turned around quickly to try and catch the bag, only to land face first on the ice. Even though he can move well on it he can slip when he's distracted. That caused all of us, except Ice, to giggle.

"Well, why don't YOU try Miss Ranger!" he shouted as he got up and shook his head, scattering snow. I got my Capture Disc ready on a power charge 2 and started. The Riolu's were quick and strong but I was able to capture them with power charge. After they calmed down they dropped the bag and ran off deeper in the castle.

Ice dropped down on his knees and opened the bag. "Thank Arceus." he sighed. He pulled out a red, white and black ball, a Pokéballs, and threw it in the air. A familiar blue Pokémon came out, a Glaceon. It saw Ice and cried happily, running to his legs. He chuckled and bent down to pet the creature.

"You were a Pokémon Trainer?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Kinda, I guess. I found her all alone in the city one night and fed her a little of my food. She followed me around after that and she grew on me. One day she came with a Pokéball in her mouth and I understood. I trained her well and she evolved when we came to Shiver Camp. I had to keep her hidden because the boss wanted any Pokémon I caught." Glaceon jumped on Ice's shoulders and purred happily. "Alright, let's go get that Blue shard."

"What?" I asked. I was so focused on Ice right now I had forgotten something. "If you helped me get my bag I helped you get your Blue shard." Then I remembered our agreement. "Oh… R-right, let's go. I can't be late for Christmas dinner."

The walk to the Gem room was a lot less tense. Ice was more himself and was easily managing the slippery ice. It tore my heart to think about what he said earlier. I decided what I would ask after he helped me. When we walked in the gate room something went over us. "Did you see that?" I asked Ice, he nodded grimly.

"It might have been a Zubat, but…" he shook his head, as if unsure.

We walked in the gem chamber. It was just as we left it, with it's beautifully made ice architecture. There was a power in the room though, one that was only there when I came the first time. We walked to the platform where the gem once floated.

"Kate! Above you!" Ice shouted. I looked back to see Ice and Glaceon were in a fighting position. I took a quick step back to see something land in the place where I once was. I was human like, but resembled a dog. It charged with blue energy and red eyes, ready for battle. It was Lucario. He let out a cry and stuck his hand out. "What dose he want?" Ice asked, looking as ready as Lucario.

"He must want the Blue gem back now that Almia is peaceful, again!" He realized what this meant and let out a howl. Another shape landed next to Lucario. "_Two_ of these guys?" Ice shouted. Sure enough there was a second Lucario, only smaller, a female. "I'll take the girl on the left you take the boy on the right!" Ice nodded like he's done this his whole life.

We ran to the one we were going to catch. "Glaceon! Use Blizzard to freeze Lucario!" Ice commanded. Glaceon created a blizzard so strong that me and the other Lucario had to be careful, when the thick powder died away the male Lucario was incased in ice. The female Lucario focused on making sure I couldn't capture her by attacking or running into the Capture line. She was faster and smarter then the male but weaker and had less defense. With some help from Chatter I was able to capture her, at the same time Ice and Glaceon knocked out the male with Ice Fang. The female scooped up the male and dashed off, giving us a look of respect.

"That must have been his mate coming back for mating season." Ice suggested, rubbing the back of his neck.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to the platform. I looked down and saw a small, shining blue stone. Shards of Tears of Princes. I got on my stomach and reached down, trying to get the thumb sized stone. "I can't…reach it!" I said as my middle finger made contact with it. Ice put his arms around my waist and pushed me down a little, my hand made full contact with the stone. He pulled me back up and I blushed, he held onto me a moment then let go and helped me up.

"Did you get it?" he asked. I opened my palm to show the small glowing blue stone. He smiled. "Good. Well, later." He said as if it were everyday and walked toward the door, his Glaceon. "Wait!" I cried, I finally found my courage. He stopped quickly and turned around. "What?"

"That's it? Every Ranger in Almia is hunting you and you just helped me, told me your story and I haven't even said 'thank you' yet. And, your just going to leave?" I was baffled, but Ice seemed unimpressed. He walked up to and put his hands out. "Might as well just get arrested now, I don't have the money to buy a Pokéball to catch a flying type and I don't really have any place to go." I looked down at his scarred hands, I couldn't let him do this. "No." I whispered softly. He extended his hand to me even more. I pushed gently them back to his sides.

"I won't arrest you Ice. I can't. After hearing your story… I won't let you make the mistake your parents made." I looked him in the eyes, he was clearly shocked at what I said. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Kate, even if you don't arrest me someone will. I'm a wanted criminal. If you wanted to help me get out you couldn't. I saw them put Lavanna away for life. It might be the best choice for me. I'll find someone to take care of Glaceon for me and I'll be okay." He truly thinks jail is the better of the two options. But, I'm going to give him a third.

"No, Ice, listen to me. I'll help you get out of your punishment. I'll have to tell them your story and I'll think of way you can serve your time out of jail. Maybe you can work at the Union or Altru as community service. If they hear it coming from me they might believe it, too. I don't want you to get in trouble Ice. I know your not a bad person." He seemed amazed that the person who defeated him wanted to help him.

"Well, where can I stay? I wouldn't be surprised if I'm on the F.B.I.'s most wanted list." He said. I thought for a moment and there was only one place I could think of that was safe.

"My house. No one will suspect it. Don't worry about my parents, they're found of taking in strays." He shook his head.

"Your parent know-" I cut him off by moving my hands to his shoulders and explained the rest. "Don't know who you are. I'll tell them you're a friend of mine from work that's facing some troubles. If they find out I'll explain it to them. It'll be perfect. And, don't even trying to turn yourself in because I'll stand up for you in court, prepared or not." He smiled.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I glared at him playfully and we went out side the castle. If not for the moon it would have been pitch-black out. "Hang on. I have to make a call." he shrugged his shoulders and went to his Glaceon, who was paying with a Jynx and Vulpix. I turned on my phone and called home. "Hello?" It was my mom who picked it up.

"Hey, mom. Sorry if I'm late to dinner." My mom was glad, knowing I was safe. "Hi, sweetie! It's all right, I actually the turkey is almost ready to come out of the oven and I still have to get the stuffing ready, so no big worry! What are you calling for?" I prepared myself for a long explanation. "Well mom…I'm at the Ice Castle still and I got what I was looking for, but ran into someone. He's an old friend from work and he's having some troubles with money and…his past. He need a place to stay awhile and I thought of the guest room in our house. He doesn't have a lot of money, but he's strong and can probably go some work. Can he stay with us for awhile? I feel I really need to help him."

There was silence and I was afraid my phone had died on me. Then there were voices in the background, mom and dad talking. Mom came back after a few moments. "Of course he can, sweetie. It just wouldn't be right to turn someone out on Christmas Eve, and any friend of yours is a friend ours. Now hurry home before your sister gets so antsy she go's looking for you!" I smiled, a giant weight felt like it was being lifted of my shoulders. "Thanks, mom."

I closed my phone and went to Ice, who was playing something like soccer with a giant snowball. He saw me and kicked it to the Jynx and walked over to me, Glaceon in pursuit. "My mom said you could stay with us, but you might have to do some work." He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing comes without a price."

We captured a Staraptor and flew to Hia Valley. Mrs. Winter finished the necklace quickly. It was very pretty, the gems were set in silver and each had it's own design. A flame for the Red Gem, a sun for the Yellow Gem, and a snowflake for the Blue gem, she also wrapped it for me. It was snowing lightly when we came out of her house. We got on Staraptor again and flew to my home. It was snowing harder when we got off.

Ice's P.o.V.

Kate's house was strung in lights. This was very dangerous, taking me in. But she wouldn't hear any of it. She hid the small present in a pocket in her Ranger uniform and opened the door. "We're back!" She shouted. A small little figure attached itself to her leg. She was small and had her orange hair up in pigtails. It must have been her little sister, she had the same sapphire blue eyes and was dressed in Christmas colors.

"Sissy! Where were you? It's almost time for dinner and all your Pokémon are inside. And, who did you bring over? Mommy said he was going to stay with us awhile, is that true? Is he someone I know? Is he a Ranger, too and have a Partner Pokémon?" Kate giggled and picked her sister up. She stepped inside the house and looked over at me, her little sister peering over her shoulder. I walked over and we both came went in.

It was warm inside from a fire. We came in a small living room. The only thing that seemed different from what I assumed it would normally look like was a large Christmas tree next to the couch. It was decorated in colorful lights and many different ornaments, things from over the years. Kate set her sister down and she walked up to me.

"Hi! I'm Sarie, who are you?" She asked looking up at me because she was so small and I was so tall. "I'm Ice. A friend of your big sisters." She looked at me up and down, then my Glaceon, then at me again.

"Are you my sissy's boyfriend?" She asked out of the blue. I looked over a Kate, she was starting to blush. I chuckled and ruffled Sarie's hair. "No…Well, not _yet_ at least." Sarie giggled and Kate hissed at me a little. "Kate? You and your friend are here already?"

Kate's dad, I guessed, walked in to the room. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed for the occasion in black dress pants and shoes and a black collared shirt under a red sweater. All of Kate's Partner Pokémon followed him in the room. Once they saw Kate they let out a cries of joy and either hugged her legs or rested on her shoulders. He walked up to Kate and hugged her, being careful of the Pokémon around them. Once they parted he came up to me and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Samuel Cane. Call me Sam. You are?" I shook his hand, it was callous from work but considering he own a farm it made sense. "My name is Ice, sir. Pleasure to meet you." He rubbed chin. "Ice, huh? Nice name. So you're the friend how's having some money problem's. Well, don't expect to get off easy. Besides, we still have to finish wallpapering the room you'll be sleeping in and we have a ton more work to do." He said, preparing me for what lies ahead.

"Don't worry, sir. I plan on helping in any way I can to pay for my stay." I said. He nodded. "You got work ethics. I like that." He looked like he was about to say more but was interrupted by a woman coming in the room. "Well, dinner's- Oh, Kate! Your back with your friend!" She smiled and did the same thing her father did. She was dressed in a simple green dress that went well with her carrot-colored hair. She had Kate's blue eyes and her hands had some flour on them, evidence of cooking. "I'm Anna. It's nice to met another one of Kate's friends. And, his Pokémon." I took her hand in both of mine, that sent some flour in the air. "I'm Ice. Nice to meet you, too." We dropped our hand and she turned to Kate.

"I just finished dinner, so your right on time. Go change into something nice while I setup." Kate nodded and before she went upstairs she dropped off the present under the tree and went up. I followed everyone into the dining room and sat down across from Sarie and next to Anna. All of Kate's Pokémon came in and sat next to the back wall, they were taking a great interest in my Glaceon. Anna came out of the kitchen with two trays with bowls of Pokémon food on them. She passed out a bowl to everyone, even Glaceon. They all ate happily. Anna went back in and we talked a little around the table. I could answer most of the questions without lying but I gad to lie a few times.

Kate came back down. She wore a simple midnight blue dress and black tight. Even though it was simple she seemed very dressed up, maybe it was because her hair was down, instead of up. She sat down at the head of the table, next to me and Sarie. "I'd like to propose a toast." She said, a little shyly. "To all the Pokémon of the world. Without them, we Rangers would be unable to do our jobs." We all raised our glasses and drank, even the Pokémon. Anna came back in with dinner. Before they ate they all said grace, I heated up a bit when I put my hand in Kate's but it passed quickly.

It was wonderful, really. Anna made turkey, soup, and fruit salad. Sarie made Christmas-themed jokes, Kate was sharing some recent things she's run into, Anna was getting more drinks once in awhile and talking to me about my Glaceon, Sam spoke about his work on the farm. Dessert was vanilla cake with vanilla icing made with real vanilla beans.

After that we all went out to the living room, I sat in a loveseat nest to Kate while her parents sat across from us in separate chairs. My heart was pounding in my chest, but maybe it was because her parents were wanting to know about me. They turned some Christmas music on. All the Pokémon sat on the couch with Sarie, even my Glaceon who was curled up on her lap. They started to sign along with the songs they knew. Sarie played with the Pokémon while we talked.

"Where are you from Ice?" Anna questioned, a Starly was sitting in her lap. "I'm from Black City, Unova. It's a not well known region. But, I was born in Snowpoint City, Sinnoh. I'm sure you've heard of that region." I said.

"Actually, I went to school there." she said happily. "Who were your parents? Maybe I knew them." I had no idea how I was going to get myself out of this one. "Uh… My parent traveled a lot a didn't stay in one place for long and… They were actually from Johto." I said, hoping it sounded better then it did in my head. She, fortunately, believed it.

"Was fun traveling all over?" she asked. I was feeling really bad about lying, but I couldn't get my cover blown. "Actually, my parents believed I should have some kind of stability so they sent me to live with my grandparents most of the time. My Glaceon was a gift from Mt. Silver from them."

We talked a bit more about ourselves. Considering planting season wouldn't start up for another 2 months I would have to chop wood for the fire. At 8:30 Sam said they would each open one present tonight. Anna went first, she got a book called _The Thief Lord_ from Sam. Sam got a pair of work gloves from Kate. Kate got a sky blue silk scarf from Anna and Sarie. Sarie opened the present from Kate and gasped. "Sissy…" she started. She pulled the necklace out careful to show everyone. Kate smiled. "You said you wanted something special, so I came up with that." She moved so fast it was hard to see her. She was sitting on Kate's, her arm around her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love it! It's so pretty! I'll wear it everyday! I promise!" She clearly very happy.

"I think it's time everyone got to bed." Sam said. I looked over at the clock to see it was 9:30. "Kate. Show Ice where he'll sleep and get some bedding."

We walked up stairs and I was directed to a room at the end of the hall. In side was like any old bed room. The floor was wood and half the room was wallpapered. Kate left for a moment and came backing with bedding an pillows. I helped her put it on the bed. I felt strange as we did this. There was a pounding in my heart, like when we were sitting next to each other on the loveseat. "I'll be next door in the first door on the right so come and get me if you need anything."

I nodded and she left. I slid out of all of my clothes, except my pants, and got under the covers and fell asleep.

Kate's P.o.V.

I hope Ice will be okay. Even though he's here I want to make sure he doesn't get hurt. I had felt strange around Ice tonight, shyer then what I normally was. I sighed at how worried I was, I started to become more worried about things as Sarie grew up, not wanting her to get hurt. I slid out of my dress and tights into my pj's. They were blue with white peace signs all over. Ice would be okay. I knew it.

_Ice's Dream_

_I felt cold hard stone against my face and heard squeaking. My clothes were rough and scratchy against my bare skin. I was ice cold. I opened my eyes to darkness, as soon as my eyes adjusted to the light I saw Rattata's, filthy, running around everywhere. I sat up on my knees and knew where I was, and shivered out of fear._

_The Orphanage, my prison, and I was in my room. The room was dark, there were only light bulbs in the work room. The window was covered in black paint, the headmasters idea of how to make sure kids aren't afraid of the dark. There were a few small areas chipping away, moonlight came through in blue-ish streaks. Each and every corner of the room had mold, next to that were the holes that lead to the Rattata's nest. I hated the Rattata's, they bit me in my sleep sometimes. There was flea-infested hay in one corner, a bed. The tall oak wood door loomed over me. It had fingernail scratches on it, children before me that had tried to get out of this prison or stay in to avoid trouble._

_I stood up. Where was Kate's house? Where was Kate? Why do I feel small? Why should I be afraid? Then I noticed something, a mirror in the corner of the room. I never had a mirror here. I walked up to it and nearly threw up at what I saw. Short, choppy cut blue hair. Blue eyes desperate for a friend or means of escape. Hands that were callous and scared that should have belonged to someone who worked for a lifetime. Skin that was white from lack of sunlight. A body that was dressed to thinly for such coldness and was shaking badly, but not from the cold, from lack of food, water, and needs. It was my 7-year-old self. I was 7, again. The mirror disappeared, like it was never there._

'_How is this happening?' I thought. It was a nightmare, I was on the brink of tears and sickness from fear and the familiar smell of the place. I grabbed the nearest thing, a fork, and stabbed my hand with it. The blood welled up, but I didn't wake up. I did it, again and again. 'Why won't I wake up?' I fell to my knees and shook violently. What if my other life was a dream, all of it? It was silly, but what if it was? I would never see Kate again. That thought made me fell even worse for some reason. Just the thought of not meeting her tore me up. Then I realized what that feeling I was having now and before was._

_It was love. I had feelings for Kate. I don't know how they started, but they just did. She was the only one who had taken me in with no hidden agenda. She had helped me with my problem even though we were enemies. She was willing to risk her career for me so I wouldn't end up in jail because she thought it would hurt me like my past did. And, now I was trapped again. I sobbed as an image of Kate came in my head, an image I would never see again if this was real. I put my hands together and prayed, I prayed to Arceus that if this is real, please bring Kate back to me._

_I wanted her there to be with me, hold me, to tell me things would be alright and nothing would hurt me. Her voice always had that effect on me and everyone else. Whenever we had battled and she told the Pokémon on her side things would be alright, I believed that her Pokémon would be okay and they would keep going for her. She was real and this was a dream, she was real and this was a dream. I kept telling myself that until the door opened._

_A tall man stood in the doorway. He was tall and muscular. His blonde hair was greasy and brown eyes were dull and deadly. In one hand he held a bottle of beer, in the other a whip, stained with Arceus knows what. It was Don Malice, the 'Consoler' for children who don't obey the rules. Then I brought my hand to my chest, over my heart. I knew what this dream was, it was a memory. He came in the room and smiled at how I looked and scarred I was. "Hello, Ice." he said, obviously drunk and happy with what he came here for. "You broke the rules today. This is your first time but to make sure it doesn't happen again we'll just cut straight to the chase." He dropped the bottle and raised the whip. "No!" I shouted and shielded my face._

Kate's P.o.V.

I woke up to something. A sound had woken me up. I sat up for a moment and listened. It sounded like crying and it was coming from Ice's room. I looked at the clock, 3:24 A.M. I got up carefully, not wanting to disturb any Pokémon that had decided to sleep with me tonight. I waited at Ice's door and put my ear to it, I head hard breathing and the shuffling of sheets. I opened the door and went up to Ice. My hand flew to my mouth and I closed the door, so no one could interrupt.

His body was worse then his hands. Torso, feet, arms, neck, back. It was all covered in scars. The worst one went from his mid-back, over his shoulders and across his chest and disappeared under his pants near his left leg. He was curled up like a animal in pain, drenched in a cold sweat and had manage to mangle the sheets up and thrown the cover up. He stared mumbling something but I could only make out one word. It was 'Kate', my name. Why would Ice be saying my name? I was quickly brought out of that thought by Ice.

"Kate…" He wheezed. He was clearly in pain, tears were racing down is cheeks quickly. I got on the bed and sat on my knees. I pushed away the hair in Ice's face. He was terribly hurt, his eyes were squeezed shut and hand gripping the bedding like a lifeline. "Kate…" His voice cracked a little this time. I pulled his head into my lap and started crying myself, he was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything to stop it, I traced his face with my fingertips and stroked his hair. He responded by grabbing my pj bottoms and pulling him closer to me. I blushed madly at this but continued. I was so soft, I had stood up to some of Almia's most powerful people, but could be brought down by something so small.

"Ice…" I whispered. I couldn't bear to see him like this. "Ice, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, I'm here for you. Please don't cry. I'll help you. I'm not going to let you get hurt. Please wake up, Ice, it's only a dream." I kept talking to his sleeping form. He kept his grip on me and I didn't want him to let go. I would stay with him all night if I had to. I felt my heart ache seeing him like this. I felt for a lot of people, even those I didn't know, but this was different. I felt like just holding him, until he woke up, I needed to be there for him and I would do anything for him. Then I realized what that feeling was, my mom had described it to me many time.

It was love. I loved Ice. And, I wouldn't have it any other way. I would help him forget his past, even if it killed me. "Ice…I'll protect you and help you, I promise." I laid a small kiss on his cheek and resumed trying to comfort him in his sleep.

_Ice's Dream_

_The whip came down. Hard. It tore my flesh and I gripped the beginning of the wound, gritting my teeth to avoid crying out. It went straight down my arm, creating 3 of the many scars he would make that night. He smiled insanely and prepared for another blow. I tried to fight it. I tried gripping his whip arm, grabbing the whip, and punching him, but none of it worked. After that I tried to avoid the whip, but in this dream, every hit was right on and created the scar right where they should be. When I was sure he put every scar in there proper place, he loomed over me, as if wanting the best way to look down on me._

"_No wonder your parents left you here, Ice. Your weak, unable to do anything. You know what they should have named you? 'Lice'. That's what. Your weak, small, and nothing but a waste of space and a pain in the butt, like them. Let's see how you react when I slice up that pretty little face of yours, Lice." This can't be happening, it wasn't a part of the memory. He raised the whip once more, glaring down at me. This was a dream, but it felt so real I forgot. I closed my eyes and turned my face up. If the blow caught me just right would it wake me up or would I get hurt painfully and lie in pain until my true self woke up?_

_I was desperate and wanted to see Kate. I wanted to be with her if I had to go through so much pain to do it. I heard the sound of the whip flying down through the air. There was no connection. After a few seconds I guessed he was just playing with me and prepared myself once more. A little less then a minute and still nothing, I wanted to open my eyes but was to scared at what I might see. I covered my face with my hands, hoping that might want give him a reason to resume what he was doing. Then I felt more tears wash over, if he was going to hit me why didn't he just do it?_

_Was this a part of his torture, leaving me here after he was about to hurt and then leave me to bleed? I knew it was a dream and I wanted to wake up so badly. Did the dream know that and kept torturing me by almost giving me my freedom then ripping it away? I just sat there, crying in my hands about if would ever wake up. I was embarrassed, here I was a fully grown man, trapped in his past body crying out of fear._

_I felt something pull at my wrist. I tried to resist by the touch was gentle and not harsh, whatever it was managed to pull my hands away from my eyes but they were still shut from crying. "Ice." said a voice. It couldn't be. I opened my eyes, they were blurry from tears but I could tell who it was any way. Chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. I was Kate, she was in her Ranger uniform and unlike me, was her age. "Ice, I'm so glad your okay. Don't worry I won't let your past hurt you, ever again. I'll protect you and help you, I promise. Please don't cry, anymore."_

_I hugged her. I was just so relived that I couldn't control myself. She drew me up in her lap and hugged my, like a little child as I cried in her shoulder. I was so embarrassed, but that didn't matter right now. She stroked my hair and whispered comforting things to me. She drew me away soon, I was still very upset, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which I blushed furiously at. "It's time to wake up, Ice" She said and put my head in her lap. I suddenly felt very sleepy and my eyes closed against their will._

Ice's P.o.V.

I felt fabric clenched in my hands and wetness on my face. When I opened my eyes they were blurry, no doubt from crying in my sleep. There was fabric in front of me and I was on top of something warm. I looked up to see the thing I was hoping to see. "Kate…" I whispered and smiled a small smile. Her face was drenched in tears and she smiled a relived smile "Ice…" I shook violently in her lap, trying to contain myself. I failed miserably when I threw myself at her, causing us both to fall backwards on the mattress with my face buried in her shoulder, sobbing happily. Instead of pushing me away, she put her arm around me and cried in my hair.

Kate's P.o.V.

I was so worried about Ice. He got worse the more he dreamed. He whimpered a little and gripped my pj bottoms. Suddenly, he stopped whimpering and his face became confused. Soon his grip on me loosened a little and his face became peaceful, as if the dream changed. His tears became a little less harsh and he to relax, he wasn't hurting any more. I relaxed a bit myself and waited to see what happened next. His eyelids fluttered and opened. He was confused at first then looked up at me. "Kate…"

I smiled, I was so happy I could be declared crazy. "Ice…" I felt so relived that I just want to hold Ice until I absolutely had to let go. Ice shook in my lap, I thought he was going to push himself off my lap and demand to know what I was doing. Instead, he threw himself at me and landed in my shoulder, crying with a smile on his face. I put my arms around him and buried my head in his hair, inhaling it's sweet scent while crying.

We sat there for a while, when we got up and sat on the side of the bed the sun was just beginning to rise. Ice wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I blushed but put my head on his chest while he rested his on mine. "Kate…I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I don't know why I had that dream. Thank you very much for what you've done for me. I'll never forget you. This will sound strange but…" He lifted his head up and put his hand under my chin and raised it so I was looking in his eyes that were that color of the hearts of sapphires. "Promise me you'll always be by my side. Please."

smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "There's no other place I'd rather be." He leaned in, our foreheads almost touching. "I love you, Kate." He whispered and kissed me. It was perfect, I never wanted it to end. Sadly, though, he pulled away. "I love you, too, Ice." I said as he pulled me down to lay with him. "And, thank you for giving me what I wanted for Christmas."

He looked down at me and arched a eyebrow. "Now, what would that just be?" I intertwined my hand with him. "The man I would fall in love with."

He chuckled and laid a small kiss on my head. "Merry Christmas, Kate." Just before I fell asleep I was able to get one more thing out. "Merry Christmas, Ice."

**How strange is it that my first 2 stories are from the Pokémon Ranger series? Anyways, this story is a 'I'm sorry' present for everyone reading ****Red Eyes and Rangers**** because I missed my deadline of posting every chapter on Sunday rule. Feel free to read and review both. Don't worry, Christmas break starts on Friday after school this week so I'll be writing my butt off to get back ahead and stay ahead. Anyways, Later!- Princess Blaziken.**


End file.
